fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ecriture
Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru) is a Caster Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. DescriptionEdit It is a form of Letter Magic that allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,[1] for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture.[2][3] The properties of the Magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change.[4] The runes can be written on an object,[3] person,[1] or even in midair[5] for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical[5][6][7][8] or mental injury.[9] The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison.[10] Death is also a possible effect.[11] However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used.[1][12] Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength.[13][14] *'Dark Écriture: Teleportation' is an unnamed Dark Écriture Spell: The user seems to be able to teleport by turning themselves into many runes. These runes float in the air freely and go to the place where they unite to form the user's body again. *'Dark Écriture: Fear' (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu) is a Dark Écriture Spell: After writing a series of runes on their target, the user will slowly force the opponent to lose courage, breaking their will to fight and causing them uncontrollable fear of death. * Dark Écriture: Suffering (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi) is a Dark Écriture Spell: Writing runes on their target, the user amplifies the already-present pain, inflicting even harsher pain unto the victim. *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami) is a Dark Écriture spell: The user writes runes on their opponent, which will inflict immense pain on them without actually dealing any damage to their body.[1] This spell can also be cast from a longer range. By creating runes, the user summons several Magical beams that are directed to attack their enemy.[2] Alternatively, this spell can be cast differently by swinging the caster's weapon repeatedly, releasing a volley of beams.[3] *'Dark Écriture: Wings' (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa) is a Dark Écriture Spell: After writing runes on themselves, the caster gains dark purple Magical wings that allow them to fly.[1] *'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow' (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei) is a Dark Écriture Spell: By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored armored knight. This spell appears to increase the user's power.[1] Electric Shockwave: In such a state, the user is shown to be capable of producing a large, electric orb from their right hand, which they employs in melee, rushing towards the target and striking them at close range.[2] *'Dark Écriture: Darkness' (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku) is a Dark Écriture Spell By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of their head and their right eye covered with scales. This spell increases the user's strength and allows them to use Darkness Magic. Freed referred to this as a forbidden spell, and only used it as a last resort.[1] *# Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, the user is able to employ'Darkness Magic'.[2] *#*'Darkness Breath': The user charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging his intended target.[2] *#*'Darkness Flare Bomb': The user creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away.[2] Enhanced Strength: This form increases the user's strength exponentially, to the point where the clash between Mirajane's and Freed's own clenched fists created a shockwave which destroyed the ground below them.[3]